


After You

by spirkybubbles



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkybubbles/pseuds/spirkybubbles
Summary: He follows his beloved.(Lanreth is my dnd sylvan bard.Red belongs to a close friend.)





	After You

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of death. Basically the nightmare scenario that never happened but has been written anyways. 
> 
> Don't read if you're sensitive to death and angst and gore etc.

Into the dungeon, he follows his beloved.  
He listens with glittering eyes and bated breath to the tales of treasures and troves guarded by dragonfire, of demons and goblins and orcs who prowl the tunnels below. He listens, and does not fear. He knows that he'll protect Red, and Red will protect him. He knows this, and he trusts, and he follows him into the dungeon - aiming for the fabled treasure from Red's eagerly recited tales.  
They never get quite that far. In the belly of the earth, Lanreth lives out a nightmare rather than the dreams of his love.

There's blood everywhere and it's not entirely his, matted in his hair and stinging in his eyes, running from his (probably broken) nose and dribbling out onto shaking hands. He's surrounded by corpses, but only one matters, and he leans over it, gripping at his belly as if it'll somehow soothe the excruciating agony ripping through his very soul. Lanreth coughs, then screams and buries his face in his hands, digging nails in deep and tearing delicate skin as tears wash the blood from his eyes and cheeks.  
"I was too late.. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry...Please come back. Please. Don't leave me alone here, i don't want to be alone." Lanreth hears a voice choke out, and slowly realizes that he's the one crying out apologies to ears that will no longer hear them.  
He screams again, and he buries his face in his love's shirt, his guts and heart twisting and knotting and aching agonizingly with grief and anxiety. "I'm so sorry..!! I was too late..i was too late. Please forgive me. Please come back. Come back..!" Lanreth grimaces, and digs his nails into his own flesh again, giving another round of long, mournful screams.  
The surviving members of the party have long since moved on from this room, having realized Lanreth's not going anywhere anytime soon. There's not a soul here to witness his mourning, his only comfort the lingering scent of familiarity that clings to his beloved's corpse.  
"Why would you leave me alone here like this? Don't you know I can't live without you? You know I don't like being left alone..." He hiccups, and sobs lowly - he no longer has the energy to scream, and his throat is raw and likely bloody, voice hoarse. "Why would you do that? Get up...I'm dying. I'm dying, Red. I'm dying and you're not here."  
Lanreth hisses, no longer wiping away the tears that blur his vision and blind him, no longer wanting to see his hands and the cavern floor slick with blood. 

He waits for nothing, praying for anything but silence, and when he hears the telltale animalistic grunting of a nearby orc and then the notching of an arrow, he gives a shaky sigh of relief.  
The arrow is less painful than the breaking of his heart. He lays down, and cuddles into Red's side, ignoring the absence of warmth and the sharp scent of blood.

He follows his beloved.


End file.
